The Deathreaver's Signet
The Deathreaver's Signet is a magical artifact in the shape of a ring. It appears to be made of pure steel, with a little skull that adorns it. The ring appeared in a few certain points throughout historical records, even if just describer as a sinister-looking ring. It recently was discovered by the Order of the Black Hand within the walls of the Lifescorn Barrow. Appearance The ring itself appears to be made of pure steel, while a little skull adorns it. The skull seems to have a very faint glow in its eye sockets. The rest of the ring doesn't seem to be very impressive. Dark-grey steel with no immersive engravings, exclusion of two cross-like engravings next to the sides of the skull. The last notable feature is, that the skull's eye sockets seem to start glowing in certain situations, that are not fully known yet. From faint embers, to shining lights within. History The Ring was mentioned in several books, essays and historical records throughout past. Most described it as an artifact of deadly might, sinister and unholy in both appearance and aura. Over the years it is said that the ring was worn by certain individuals, most of them necromancers. Ancient legends say that the ring would possess the ability to consume the death around it, granting the owner immense necrotic abilities and survivability. Though no one ever understood the description of the ring entirely, there were many thoughts about the artifact and its capabilities. Some believe that the ring is able to eat the souls of the ones that opposed the owner. Others say that it's able to consume memories about murders and deaths. And again others say that it could absorb deaths, meaning that when a dead body lies close to the ring, it could absorb the necrotic power that surrounds it. In fact, there are many considerations about the ring and its abilities, but in all of them, the ring has a similar purpose. Granting the one who's wearing it immense necrotic powers, ranging from summoning a group out of 15 ghouls in an extreme speed, or calling upon several abominations and blasting the foe with deadly amounts of unholy energy or unleashing a miasma of corrupting darkness. Some assume that even people that are not even skilled in magic, may be grated nearly the same abilities. Logically, they would be way weaker than a real necromancer if he or she would wear the ring. In fact, there may be many things that are told about the ring, but there could be only a handful true. During the history of the Eastern Kingdoms, it was mentioned that there were several people that evolved dark powers over night, wearing a signet of unholy darkness, that freezes the very blood in other's veins. Also there were different necromancers throughout history which seem to have used the ring. One of those was a necromancer by the name of Androlir who resided in Duskwood, only one or two years ago. Even if he was killed by the noble Conclave of Purity and did not have the chance to use the increased powers that were granted by the ring. It is said that at this very moment as Androlir was slain, the ring started to flicker and soon disappeared into thin air. The ring remained lost until a few months later a necromancer of the forsaken found the ring in the region of Tirisfal. Of course he used its powers. For the sake of his Dark Lady . . . and his own purposes. It seems that he got killed by a scarlet crusader later, who was about to bring the ring to his superior, as he felt its power as he touched it. And as everyone knows, power corrupts. He decided to go into the woods of Tirisfal to use and practice his new dark abilities, and was even about to do so, as the ring started flickering again and immediately vanished into nothingness. For a year no one ever heard about the ring again. Until the Order of the Black Hand discovered it within the walls of the Lifescorn Barrow. They recognized it from the tales and legends they read and started studying it, rather than using it instantly, to find out about its purpose and uncover its full potential. Upon their research and studies, they discovered certain things. The ring seems to be unstable in time and space somehow. In a very strange way, it seems to be unstable and tend to just disappear into nothingness, only to appear again at a random location in the eastern kingdoms. Why it keeps in the eastern kingdoms, that's what they at least assume, remains a mystery to them. But what they surely know is that the ring seems to consume something that they call Death Energy. At first they thought they discovered a new form of necrotic energy, but the truth is, they are not really sure. They definitely noticed, that the ring seems starting to vibrate when it is next to a corpse. Undead of lower power seem to be affected as well, while Death Knights and above seem to remain unharmed. It seems to feast upon the necrotic energy that surrounds the dead body and gain in power. They did not find out more however, and its original purpose and the creator remains a mystery to that very day. Category:Necromancy Category:Unholy Category:Duskwood Category:Deadwind